Betrayed
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Stacy and Randy have split up after he betrayed her on raw..Stacy wants to move on but somthing is stopping her. please read and review
1. visitor

a/n just a lil story..not very good but oh well please review

* * *

Christy and Chris both looked at each other for a moment. Chris gave a slight cough. Stacy looked up at the two of them. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Will you two stop staring at me like i'm some circus freak!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" they both said quickly but they carried on looking at her.

Stacy rolled her eyes again and went to stand up but they sat her back down straight away.

Stacy raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Am i not alowd to leave my own room now?" she asked

"Stacy sweetie you're not thinking straight, just stay here and rest" Christy told her in a patronising tone. Like a teacher talking to a five year old.

Stacy smiled sweetly and spoke in the same tone that Christy had used.

"Christy honey i broke up with my boyfriend, i'll get over it"

"He gave you an RKO!" exclaimed Chris who had remained silent up until that point.

"Yeah me and my neck sorta realised that" Stacy said sarcastically.

Christy and Chris looked at each other not really knowing what to say incase they upset her again.

"I'm sorry guys, i'm just so stressed out lately, i know that's not an excuse and i shouldn't take it out on you guys so sorry" she said softly and quickly so they could barely understand what she had said.

Chris sat down next to her and put his arms around her. He stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Honey it's ok you're upset and you're alowed to be" he told her.

Stacy smiled at him "thanks Chris"

"If you wanna take your anger out then you can hit me" he offered but then paused" just don't miss when you kick and hit me in the balls..thats Christy's job with Regal"

"Hey!" Christy exclaimed.

Chris just stuck his tongue out and Stacy sat up slowly so she didn't hurt her neck. She laughed at the two who were now having a play wrestling match in the middle of her hotel room.

"God you two are worse than five year olds" she laughed

"Are not!" the exclimed in unison with their hands on their hips and sticking their tongues out.

Stacy started to laugh again but had to stop and grab onto her neck as she felt a sharp pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Chris jumping up.

Christy stood up as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that" Christy said running off to answer the door.

"I could kill Randy for this!" exclaimed Chris.

Christy poked her head round the door.

"Erm Stacy you have a visitor..."Christy called through" shall i let them in?"


	2. im gonna kill him

a/n thanks for review..plz read and review and i disclaim i only own camden...everyone else is owned by vince.

* * *

Stacy looked towards the door and her mouth flew open.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she exclaimed.

The visitor glided through into the middle of the room and looked around before turning to face Stacy.

"Now Stacy is that anyway to talk to your little sister?" the girl asked with a grin.

Stacy smiled back once she was over the shock.

"Sorry" she laughed

"that's ok" the girl said sitting down on the bed next to Stacy.

"And you would be...?" asked Chris

"Camden Keibler" the girl said simply.

"Oh my god Camden i missed you so much" stacy exclaimed squeezing her sister.

"Then why are you trying to squish me" Camden asked breathlessly.

"Sorry" Stacy said quickly" and not that i don't love you or anything but why are you here?"

Camden rolled her eyes.

"Stacy you are such a blonde!" the younger girl exclaimed.

"so are you" Stacy shot back.

Camden paused for a moment.

"very true..anyways i called you last week and told you i was coming" Camden told her.

"Oh my god i completly forget" Stacy cried.

Camden shook her head" really i never would have geussed" she said sarcastically.

"Oh by the way this is Chris and Christy" Stacy said as she realised her two friends were in the room.

"I know who they are, you're the dumb one in the family not me" Camden laughed

Stacy just stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

"Isn't that the girl who said we were acting like five year olds?" asked Chris turning to face Christy.

Christy rested her finger on her chin and tilted her head slightly" could be.."

Stacy rolled her eyes at the two.

"So" said Camden interupting" i missed you on t.v tonight, were you on?"

"Yeah i was" she replied slowly.

"cool, so where's Randy he owes me a rematch?" asked Camden.

Camden looked at the three people suspiciously. They had all gone quiet and they were all avoiding eye contact.

"fine then" she said slowly

Stacy sighed and then slowly retold the whole story to her sister.

Ten minutes later Camden was pacing the room with her fists clenched tightly.

"I'll kill" she said for the fiftieth time.

"Camden honey calm down" Stacy pleaded

"Oh he'll get a rematch but it won't be play wrestling i'm gonna kick is ass all the way back to St Louis!" she exclaimed.

"Camden i mean it, i don't want you to get hurt" Stacy told her sister firmly.

"Stop protecting him Stacy" Camden told her.

"i'm not" Stacy argued.

"Stacy i know you better than anyone else, you still love him, it's obvious" Camden told her softly.

"She doesn't love him" Christy said confidently" she told us she's over it"

Camden turned to face the red head.

"Honey her boyfriend beat her up and live t.v tonight, who would be over somthing like that already?" she asked

"I didn't know you loved him loved him" Chris said in deep thought, he didn't really seem to be talking to anyone in particular.

Camden turned back to face Stacy.

"What is it Stace...there's a reason why you want to protect him, i know you don't like him but you still love him" Camden persisted.

Stacy half smiled at her sister. Camden was more than a sister she was her best friend who she couldn't keep any secrets from.

"Well..."Stacy started

"Yeah" Camden said still listening.

"I'm pregnant" Stacy told them softly as she placed a hand on her stomach.

The two girls looked round as there was a loud thud, Chris had fainted. Christy was sitting beside him fanning him with her hand.

Camden just turned to hug Stacy who burst into tears. Neither of them worried about Chris who was constanly repeating himself.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed as he paced the room.

"Shut up Chris" Camden explained.

"I'm gonna kill him" Chris exclaimed again.

"No Stacy is going to hospital to see if her baby is ok..you aren't going to kill Randy orton" she told him firmly.

she paused "I'm gonna kill him!"

"No fair" Chris whined

"No one is gonna kill him" Stacy said settling the argument."And i'm not going to hospital, no chance"

Camden and Chris looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked back to Stacy.

"Oh yes you are" the said in unison.

"Make me" she challenged.

Chris sighed and then picked her up off the bed as Camden opend the hotel door.


	3. you wouldn't

a/n wow thanks for all my reviews...randy has 2 b mean in this story..sorry Randy lovers i love him too, can't wait to see what happens next raw! anyways please review

* * *

Stacy sat in the hospital bed scowling at her sister. Camden looked up as she heard the room door being opened. She smiled at the doctor who walked through.

"Stacy are you ready for your scan?" asked the doctor.

Stacy sighed "yes"

Camden squeeses her sisters hand.

"You'll be fine" she reassured her.

Camden and Stacy sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Miss Keibler your baby is fine, you were very lucky this time, i must warn you not to go in the ring, i know it's your job but you have a baby to think about" The doctor told her in a fake caring tone.

Camden glared at the doctor who quickly left the room.

"So how long have you known?" she asked

"I found out this morning" Stacy replied

"Does he know?" she asked

Stacy didn't even have to ask who he was, she knew exactly who her sister was talking about.

"No he doesn't and he's not going to find out!" Stacy said firmly.

"Why did you go in the ring if you knew?" asked her sister. Stacy remained silent and Camden's eyes widend.

"Oh my god, i was gonna kill him for going along with a storyline, but he wasn't was he. He wasn't asked to do that" Camden said slowly as she began to realise what had happend.

Camden shook her head in disbelief. She had thought it was part of a storyline. Even if it had been she would have been ,ad because he could have said no. But it was much worse than that. Randy had decided to do that to her sister.

Stacy felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She was so overwhelmed by everything that had happend she didn't know, what to do, what to say, how to react to everything that was going on. The man she had trusted and even loved had betrayed her trust and humiliated her. She didn't know how someone could pretend to care about you and then let you down. But there was no point in wondering about his motives the main thing was that he had done that two her and for some strange reason she still loved him.

"Stacy he needs to know" Camden told her.

"No" Stacy shouted

"Stacy please" Camden tried

"Listen Camden Randy Orton doesn't give a shit about me, why do you think he'll care about an unborn baby!" she yelled

Camden looked at her sister for a moment.

"Do you care?" she asked softly.

Stacy looked down at her stomach and then looked back at her sister.

"Honestly i don't know" she replied quietly.

"You wouldn't..."Camden started

"No i wouldn't get rid of my baby, i mean it's not the baby's fault that i was stupid" Stacy interupted.

"Will you keep it?" Camden asked

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" asked Stacy

"Ok" Camden replied as she stood up" I'm gonna go for a walk"

Camden was about to leave the room when Stacy called to her.

"Stay well away from Randy" she warned.

Camden half nodded before leaving the room.


	4. introductions

a/n ok heres a dramatic unbelieveable crap chapter for you all, please review and thanks for all my reivews so far:D

* * *

Camden glided into the crowded hotel bar. She scanned the room trying to find Randy. She knew her sister didn't want Randy to know but as always Camden through she knew best so she decdided to sort things out. No one hurt her sister and got away with it. She didn't knwo that for sure because no one had hurt her sister before but she was going to talk to Randy anyway. Her eyes widend as she spotted him sitting with Hunter and Ric. Her eyes norrowed instantly. She made a cut through all of the people on the dance floor. She put a sweet smile on her face. She flicked a stray strand of long blonde hair out of her face and sat down at their table. The three men looked at her. Randy and Hunter smirked at her.

"Hey sweetheart can we help you?" asked Hunter leering at her.

Camden twirled her hair and smiled at them. She put on a flirtatious voice and smiled at them.

"I was just sat at the bar all on my lonesome and i saw you two guys over here so i decided to introduce myself" she told them.

"I'm Hunter and this is Randy" Hunter said introducing himself and Randy.

"I know who you are" she said with a smirk.

"Wrestling fan?" asked Randy.

"You could say that" she replied

"Who's your favourite?" asked Hunter.

"Wrestler has to be you two, as for diva's i'd say Stacy Keibler" she replied

Camden watched as Randy began to wriggle about in his seat obviously uncomfortable. He managed to regain his composure. He looked Camden up and down. She looked familair but he couldn't place her. He put his hand over hers. Camden had to really try and not pull away in disgust.

"So you know who we are, what's your name?" Randy asked

"Camden" she replied softly.

"Pretty name" Randy commented

"Camden Keibler" she added and Randy immediatly dropped her hand.

Camden smiled at him.

"Somthing wrong Mr Orton?" she asked

Randy stood up and quickly left the bar but Camden followed him out.

"Leave me alone" He told her when he had gotten outside.

"Or what, you gonna give me an RKO?" she asked trying not to show how scared she was."I really couldn't care less"

She sounded alot braver then she felt. She had seen the state Stacy had been in after getting one of those things. She really didn't want to be on the recieving end.

Randy sighed as he plonked himself down on a nearby bench.

"Do you even feel guilty?" she asked sitting down next to him

"No" he replied

"But you cared about her!" she cried

"Of course i didn't" he laughed

"Then why go out with her?" she asked

"you wanna know the truth?" he asked

Camden raised an eyebrow "well i wasn't practically stalking you to hear a load of bull now was i" she said sarcastically.

"You remember when HHH was going to give Stacy a pedigree and i saved her?" he asked

"Yes..."she replied" what's that got to do with anything?"

"I spoke to him before that, we planned my return to evolution, we didn't want to give the game away." he told her.

"Ok..."she said waiting for him to continue

"We planned my challenging the undertakerm evolution defeats undertaker how amazing would that look, so we decided we needed someone as a message, to show we would do anything to beat him. Who better than Stacy an innocent victem, who i'm supposed to love." he added.

Camden glared at him. Her temper got the best of her and she slapped him hard across the face. Randy stood up and glared down at her. Camden stood up but Randy still towered her. She stood on her tip toes and went to hit him again. He grabbed hold of her arm.

Camden felt the tears coming to her eyes and he let go of her.

"How could you use her like that?" she cried.

Randy just sighed

"You cared about her" she called after him.

"I didn't, accept it" he called back without looking round.

"you did and you feel guilty now, i can see it in your eyes" she almost laughed even though it wasn't funny.

Randy just kept on walking.

"But she's pregnant" Camden yelled without thinking. Her hand flew to her mouth, she had come to find out why Randy did what he did even though her sister told her not to. But she really didn't mean to tell him about the baby. She was just so angry, but not nearly as angry as Stacy was going to be.


	5. explain

a/n thanks for my reviews:)

* * *

Stacy walked into the hall where the meeting was being held. She had been forced to spend the night in hospital and she wasn't to happy about it so Chris was keeping his distance, Stacy was known for her practical jokes and he didn't want to fall victem to one of them. Camden walked slightly behind her sister. Stacy felt confused as she sat down on the other side of the room from Randy. Everything was so completly different. In one day her whole life had turned round. In one day she had found out she was pregnany, nearly lost her baby, broke up with her boyfriend , ended up in hospital and gotten a visit from her sister who she trusted just about as far as she could throw her.

God it's like somthing off that fanfiction site she thought to herself. she sat in silence only half listening to what Eric and Vince were going on about. It was probably just the usual boring learn scripts those of you that have them, remember when your matches are and be ready behind the curtain at least two minutes before you're on unless you have a backstage segment. Stacy knew the little speech off by heart just like everyone else in the lockeroom. She frowned slightly. Everytime she looked up Randy was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Stacy stared at him for a moment when it hit her. She stood up and pointed at Camden.

"You told!" she exclaimed right in the middle of Vinces speech where he was telling everyone how important it was to concentrate in these meetings.

"I didn't mean to" Camden said defensively.

Stacy rolled her eyes" Did the tooth fairy make you say it?" she asked sarcastically.

"No it was the christmas fairy" Camden retorted.

Stacy glared at her. Camden gulped at the dangerous look in Stacy's eyes.

"Being serious now it did just slip out, i was so angry i wasn't thinking i really am sorry" Camden cried.

Stacy sighed" i geuss i couldn't hide it forever"

"What in the hell is going on!" Yelled Vince getting everyone's attention.

"Nothing" Stacy muttered

Vince stared at Camden waiting for an answer. Camden bit her lower lip desperate not to say a word.

"Camden Keibler you tell me now or you won't be alowed back here again!" He shouted making everyone jump

"I can't" she explained

He gave her a look which said i am a McMahon so don't you dare cross me. Stacy gave her sister a warning look but Vince was alot more frightening than she was.

"Stacy's pregnant" Camden blurted out. Everyone in the room gasped apart from Chris, Christy, Camden and Randy.

Stacy sighed" well that's just great maybe next we can post it on the internet...wait with Camden around why bother she can pass it round quicker"

"Sorry" Camden said quietly.

"It doesn't matter" She sighed" Camden i'll see you later"

Stacy walked out of the room and down the hallway blocking out the sound of the excited chatter as she left. She had only gotten half way down the hallway when there was a pull on her arm. She turned round to face Randy.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked

"No i just made the whole thing up because i like people spreading rumors about me" she replied sarcastically"of course i am!"

"How long have you known?" he asked

"I found out yesturday, not that it's any of your business!" she told him angrily.

"If it's my kid it is" He retorted.

"Like you give a damn about this baby" she laughed

"If i had known you were..." he started

"If you had known i was pregnant you would have what...been more careful when you almost broke my neck, wow Randy what a relief you would never hurt a child but you have no problem hurting and betraying someones trust, you had me worried there" She interupted

"Stacy please let me explain" he tried

"You already explained to Camden last night, don't worry she told me everything...well except that she blurted out my secret but the rest i know" she told him calmly.

"Yeah but Stace about that..."he said

"Yeah but about that nothing i really don't want to hear it" she said cutting him off and walking down the hallway.

Pull yourself together Stacy she thought to herself, Camden was right you always forgive people, you always let people walk all over you, well not this time, Randy went to far! She paused as she turned the corner. Yeah she thought to herself he definatly went to far...but i still love him..i just won't tell him that.


	6. regrets

a/n- glad you all like it, thanks for my reviews:)

* * *

Randy was back again in evolutions lockeroom. He was happy, well sort of happy. He had wanted to be back with evolution, but he had used Stacy to do it and that part he didn't like. He hadn't cared about her, at least not in the begining. Over that time he had gotten to know the most wonderful person he had ever met and know he wouldn't get another chance to be with it. She was also carrying his child, a child he would never get to know and it killed him inside. He sat on the hard wooden bench with his gaze fixed to the floor. He heard someone enter the room but didn't bother to look up.

"Everything ok champ?" asked Hunter sitting down next to him.

"Yeah" Randy muttered still not looking up.

Hunter sighed " forget about it Randy, you don't need her, you're back where you belong now"

Randy put on his trademark smirk "yeah"

He got up and left the lockeroom. He really needed to be alone. He wanted to be with evolution but he wanted Stacy aswell. But he couldn't have her, she had made that perfectly clear. So he would just have to stick with what he had and that was his team mates. He carried on walking about in a complete daze not paying any attention to where he was going...until he bumped into some. He looked down at the ground to see Maria. He extended his hand and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah i'm fine" she replied

"Sorry" he mumbled

"That's ok" she told him and placed a hand on his arm" I'm sorry about you and Stacy breaking up"

Randy gave her his trademark smirk. She wasn't sorry and he knew it. Randy knew exactly the effect he had on women. He knew he could get any girl he wanted, except the one he really cared about. Stacy wasn't like the other women Randy knew, she was special and she was gone. But Maria was here, she meant absolutly nothing to him and he would just use her like he did to every other woman, but he didn't care. Maybe she could distract him from thinking about Stacy for at least a few hours.

"Hey Maria, how would you like to go get a bite to eat?" he asked her" seeing as i knocked you down and all, my way of saying sorry"

"Sure" Maria replied eagerly. Randy smirked as she stood there playing with her hair and smiling flirtatiously. She was no different from the rest of them.

He linked arms with Maria and walked off down the hallway. He passed Hunter and Dave. Dave winked at him and Hunter gave a knowing smirk. Randy smirked back and carried on his way. As soon as they got to the parkinglot he regreted his decsision. Stacy had walked out to her car finding Randy all over Maria. He would never forget the hurt in her eyes and he would always feel guilty for causing it just like when he had betrayed her that night. Stacy was too good for him and he would never be able to forgive himself if her hurt her again, so he was going to stay far far away from her.

Stacy sat in her lockeroom tears streaming down her face. She was upset that Randy would move on so quickly. But mostly she was angry at herself for feeling that way. She knew she needed to move on but it was alot easier said than done. She was just going to have to avoid Randy at all costs. She knew if she spoke to him or got close then she would start thinking about him again. She had been hurt so many times in her short life. She knew she had been naive to think it would be any different with Randy. But she had learnt now, there would be nomore second chances, not this time. But in the back of her mind she knew that all he had to do was knock on her door and she'd be his again.


	7. labour

a/n- wow thanks for all my reviews, keep on reviewing and please tell me ways to improve or any ideas of things you want to happen in this story.

* * *

A heavily pregnant Stacy Keibler was sat at a crowded table. Chris and Christy were sat arguing with each other. Stacy and Amy smiled at each other.

"Isn't young love sweet" Amy giggled.

"Sure is" Stacy agreed." shame Camden's not here to see it"

Stacy's smile faltered, sure her sister had caused alot of trouble but Stacy needed her around. She reminded Stacy how to be strong when things got hard. But Camden didn't work for the WWE and she could only visit for so long. Camden had told her to call at any time but she was at university, Stacy didn't want to disturb her.

"We do not like each other!" the two exclaimed together making Stacy and Amy laugh more.

"Whatever" Stacy said" what are you guys getting for breakfast?"

They were about to reply when Hunter walked past the table followed by Randy Dave and Ric.

Everyone stared at Stacy waiting for a reaction.

"What?" she asked

"You ok?" asked Christy

"Christy it happend almost nine months ago, i'm well and truely over all of it, and soon i'm going to have a baby to worry about" Stacy replied. Of course she was lying through her teeth, she still thought about Randy all of the time and she still hated herself for feeling that way. He had made a fool out of her in more ways than one but she still couldn't hate him.

"Wow Stacy pilling on the weight a bit aren't you" Trish giggled as she walked past to sit by Randy.

Stacy just rolled her eyes and didn't bother saying anything back. She didn't have time for people like Trish Stratus. Before getting pregnant she might have knocked Trish out but over the months Stacy had grown up. Amy on the other hand still hated Trish with a firey passion along with Christy and Chris. All three of them began shouting the usual insults at her. Stacy just took a sip of her orange juice. She looked at her watch. Nine thirty, right on cue. The same sort of comments had been exchanged every morning at breakfast. Trish would insult Stacy and the others would stand up with her. In about five minutes they would all sit down muttering about how much they hated Trish.

"I hate Trish stratus" Chris said angrily sitting down.

Stacy had to smile at them all.

"Thanks for standing up for me, but i'm fine really" She told them.

As breakfast went on Stacy felt sharp pains in her stomach.

"You ok?" asked Amy

"Yeah i'm fine" she replied

"Was that a contraction?" asked Christy

"Yeah" Stacy replied calmly.

"Oh my god!" Chris exclaimed before promptly fainting just like he had when he found out she was pregnant.

"Calm down" she told him while rolling her eyes" they're still far apart no need to panic"

"How long does labour last then?" asked Christy

"A long time" she replied simply" but we should head to the hospital"

Randy suddenly appeared at her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked with real panic in his voice and concern in his eyes.

Stacy made sure she kept her cool gaze.

"Fine" she replied not even bothering to look at him" come on guys we best get going"

If anyone could play the ice queen act it was Stacy.

"Stacy what's going on?" asked Vince

"I'm in labour" she said for about the fiftith time.

Chris carried her out to his car and Amy and Christy jumped in. For once Christy and Chris weren't arguing. Randy looked on helplessly wishing he could do somthing for her. But he had hurt her and he knew he would never get a chance to make it right. He just hoped she would be alright and he prayed he would be able to see his child.


	8. it's a

a/n- wow thanks for all the review..keep on reviewing please. crap chapter but next one will be better promise.

* * *

Stacy screamed in the hospital bed. She was sweating, in pain and cutting off the circulation in Amy's hand. Amy winced as Stacy squeezed her hand. Christy was sat at the next bed fanning Chris who was out cold again. Stacy looked over at the two of them. If she hadn't been in so much exruciating pain she probably would have laughed at them.

"He's so much help" she said sarcastically" almost the full nine months i've been pregnant he's been fainting on me"

Amy laughed "nice to see you can still be sarcastic when you're giving birth"

"I can't take anymore" she cried!

"It's ok, it's almost over" the nurse told her.

"Come on Stace you get thrown about in the ring every week, you can handle this" Christy said trying to be helpful.

Stacy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can't even describe how painful this is, there isn't a word for it" Stacy told her.

"It's nearly over" Amy said while siping her forehead with a damp cloth.

"I'm gonna kill Randy Orton for doing this to me" she screamed.

"Ok maybe this is a bad time" came a voice from the door.

Stacy looked up and her eyes narrowed as they landed on Randy Orton. He stood nervously in the doorway unsure of what to do next.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked

"It's my baby to, i don't want to miss this" he replied feeling more confident as he went and sat by her.

"You're just lucky Chris is too busy being unconcious to throw you out" she told him.

"Stacy please.."he started

"One last push" the nurse interupted pushing Randy out of the way. Stacy screamed at the top of her lungs.

The room was silent for a moment. Stacy lay back on the bed and a crying sound filled the room.

"It's a girl" The nurse told them all.

Christy who had been helping Chris from the bed let go of his arm so he fell to the floor ran over to see the new baby. Everyone crowded round as Stacy looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. She felt tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh my god Stacy are you ok?" asked Amy

"Yeah i'm fine" she laughed through her tears.

She looked at Randy for a moment. She bit her lower lip in thought.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked softly and Randy took the tiny baby.

He smiled down at his daughter.

"She's so cute" Christy exclaimed.

"She looks like you" Stacy told Randy.

It was like they were the only three people in the room. Just Randy Stacy and their baby.

"What shall we call her?" he asked quietly.

"How about Chloe?" she asked,

"Chloe Keibler" he said to himself.

"No Chloe Orton" She corrected.

Randy smiled at her.

"Really?" he asked with a bright smile

Stacy shrugged her shoulder. She yawned loudly as she nodded her head.

Randy put Chloe down in the crib and sat by Stacy who had fallen asleep completly exhausted. He psuhed a stray strand of hair from her face and watched over The love of his life and his daughter.


	9. making plans

a/n- wow thanks for all my reviews:)

* * *

Stacy colapsed back onto the hotel bed. She turned her head slightly to look at the alarm clock and groaned. She sat up and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She smiled slightly as she looked at the small travel cot next to the bed. She stood up with a heartfelt sigh and walked through into the bathroom to get ready. She had four hours sleep altogether. Chloe wasn't sleeping full nights yet but it had been the best night so far. All Stacy wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep now that Chloe was sleeping, but she had promised to go into work and visit everyone. And a promise was a promise. She gently lifted Chloe out of her cot and placed her down on the bed smoothing out her little tuft of brown hair. She slowly changed her into a pink dress Amy had bought her. She was being as careful as possible desperate not to wake her up again. She didn't want everyone to see Chloe while she was in a bad mood and crying. She wanted to let everyone see that she could cope with being a single mother.

As soon as she entered the arena she was stopped by Dave Batista. Stacy eyed him warily, but relxed when he smiled down at her.

"Hey Stacy" he said warmly.

"Hi Dave" she said smiling back.

"So what's her name?" he asked

"Chloe" she replied

"So how are you coping?" he asked

"Ok i guess the nights are hell to be honest" she replied honestly, for some reason she didn't feel the need to lie to Dave and act like everything was perfect.

"So how's Randy coping, never really pictured him playing dad?" he asked

Stacy smiled" He's been great with her" she replied" I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but er why are you talking to me?"

"fair enough comment, we haven't really spoke before" he laughed" I've never had a problem with you Stacy, it's just when i'm with Hunter"

"So why are you guys still friends off screen if you don't like each other?" she asked

"It's not that i don't like him and Ric, we aren't best friends but i try and be on good terms with everyone" he replied" it makes work alot easier"

"I guess" she agreed.

"So you coming to the meeting?" he asked

"Sure" she replied walking down the hallway with him.

Stacy walked across the crowded room and sat down next to Amy. Amy hugged her and then started to fuss over Chloe. Stacy looked up to find Trish glaring at her. Stacy just looked away again ignoring her.

"You know what Stace, we should have a welcome back party for you" Trish said brightly"and maybe a gym membership"

Stacy just rolled her eyes and carried on talking to Amy.

"I mean look how fat you are!" Trish continued.

Stacy laughed as Randy pushed past her. Trish looked livid but she would never insult Randy, she liked him too much. He didn't think much of her of course but Trish was too slow to realise that.

Randy took Chloe from Amy and started talking to her.

"So hows daddy's little angel?" he asked

Stacy just laughed "Oh she's no angel, she had mommy up almost all of last night!"

"How about i take her tonight so you can sleep" he suggested.

"You know that i love you two spending time together, but i don't think i'd be able to sleep at all if she wasn't in the same room" Stacy told him" it's too soon"

"Well you do need some time out" he told her

"I know" she sighed" but there's nothing i can do about it"

"I can do somthing about it" he told her.

"What?" she asked

"How about you and me go out tonight, we can get someone to babysit" he replied

"Well..."she started

"We can go out to dinner, we'll only be gone an hour or two it's not like you'll be out all night" he continued

"Well ok then" she said with a smile.

"Great" Randy said turning back to Chloe and tickeling her.

"Randy i just fed her..."she started but it was too late. Chloe had thrown up all over Randy's new shirt.

Amy burst out laughing as Stacy took Chloe and pulled out a bib to clean her up.


End file.
